


Makoto Tachibana es una mala persona

by MajoLavellan



Series: Escape [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoLavellan/pseuds/MajoLavellan
Summary: Definitivamente ES una mala persona, de lo contrario ¿cómo podía estar en aquella situación? ¿cómo era capaz de dar la espalda a todos aquellos que amaba? Cerró los ojos, suspiró con tristeza y sonrió. Era capaz de escuchar como el final estaba cada vez más cerca. Porque cuando estamos atrapados, solo buscamos salir con desesperación. [Oneshot] [Angst]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

**_Makoto Tachibana era una mala persona._ **

**_Makoto Tachibana ES una mala persona._ **

Hacía un par de años atrás no habría sido capaz de esbozar aquellas palabras en su mente, pero este día estaba seguro de ello.

Siempre se había destacado por ser alguien de corazón blando, amoroso, cuidadoso con los sentimientos ajenos y, por sobretodo, entregado. Si había que entrenar daba todo de si. Si debía cuidar a sus hermanos, era el mejor niñero del mundo. ¿Exámenes? No descuidaba el estudio. Cuando hacía de voluntario en el club de natación, daba todo de si mismo en cada clase. Aquellas cosas le brindaban felicidad, se sentía en paz con el mundo, entregaba amor y recibía amor.

Todo era perfecto.

El cambio sucedió luego entrar a la universidad y mudarse a Tokio. La educación superior era un gran desafío, la ciudad era mil veces más grande que su pueblo natal, todo era rápido y caótico, ** _jamás pensó que le afectaría de tal manera._**

Haru había entrado a un equipo de natación de la ciudad, se veían de forma constante, tal como había sido durante toda su vida: En las mañanas, Makoto pasaba por la casa de su mejor amigo a sacarle del agua, tomaban desayuno y cada quien partía a su rutina. Eso hasta que Makoto se descubrió a si mismo estudiando hasta la madrugada y quedándose dormido. Así se disculpaba con Haru por teléfono, prometiendo visitar juntos la piscina. Luego de un tiempo tampoco podía llegar a aquellas visitas. Finalmente su comunicación se basaba en mensajes de textos y saludos ocasionales por teléfono, cada vez menos frecuentes. Mucho menos frecuente era ver o saber de su familia. Makoto estaba aislado.

¿Y el agua? No tenía tiempo para ella; apenas si lograba tomar una ducha rápida en las mañanas. A menudo sentía que iba a explotar.

**_Y lo hizo._ **

No dormía lo suficiente, cuando apenas lograba conciliar el sueño despertaba gritando por las pesadillas. A veces soñaba que era el mar el que se lo tragaba con furia. Otras veces se veía a si mismo volver a Iwatobi para encontraba a Ran y Ren inertes en la sala de estar, mientras la sangre manchaba el tatami donde habían jugado miles de historias.

Ahora estaba ahí, un pie apoyado en el suelo y el otro bailando sobre el espacio de los rieles, debatiéndose cómo hacerlo rápidamente.

El otro día, mientras conversaba con Nagisa por celular y tragaba una tostada al mismo tiempo, le contó que había leído en internet que había gente que al tratar de suicidarse en el subterráneo terminaba electrocutada antes de tocar el suelo. Sonaba a mito urbano, pero Makoto no fue capaz de quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

La otra opción que bailaba en un recoveco de su mente era que, al momento de pasar el tren, dar el esperado paso, pero, ** _maldita sea, estaba temblando..._** no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, no recordaba cómo llegó ahí en un primer momento. A esta hora debía estar en la oficina del profesor para la revisión del marco teórico para el proyecto de investigación sobre educación que debía presentar a finales del semestre. Pero no, estaba escapando de todo aquello.

El sueño, el hambre, las pastillas para dormir, las pastillas para despertar, el estrés, la falta de aire, todo se escapaba de sus manos. El cansancio.

 _ **¡Oh por Dios! EL CANSANCIO.**_ Solo quería dormir.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró triste.

Un par de horas, unos cuantos meses, lo que fuese. Dormir y no despertar con el mismo dolor en el pecho. Le daban igual las pesadillas. Dormir y despertar en Iwatobi nadando junto a sus amigos, jugando con sus hermanos, enseñando a los pequeños.

El tren se acercaba, podía escuchar como lo anunciaban por altavoces.

_**Makoto Tachibana definitivamente es una mala persona que abandona a todos los que ama.** _

Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, si los abría no sería capaz de dar el paso. Y lo estaba dando, como si de un salto de fe se tratase.

El tren pasó, la gente grito, los rieles chirriaron bajo el tren.

Todo después de que un tipo alto y de cabellos negros se lanzara a agarrar al muchacho.

_**Por fin iba a descansar.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Primera vez que publico en AO3... por lo tanto no sé si estoy usando bien los tags y esas cosas...  
> Oneshot que es el inicio de el long fic que sigo escribiendo "Escape", que ya he publicado en FanFiction :) Espero sus comentarios!
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
